


Grandfather

by CrazycatSitter



Series: More Than Blood [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Confused Clones, Gen, Implied/Referenced Injury, Mild OOCness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 18:53:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13530471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazycatSitter/pseuds/CrazycatSitter
Summary: Families come in all shapes and sizes, and no one knows this better than the Clones.





	Grandfather

Although the Clones had heard their Jedi talk about Lineages as if it should explain things adequitely, it isn’t until Commander Tano is injured while General Skywalker is in the field and ultimately unavailable, and tells the attending medic with big teary eyes that she wanted her Grandmaster, _and could they please-please get him for her? _that they started to realize that to be of someone’s Line might be of more significance than just various training habits and obscure knowledge being passed down.__

__When General Kenobi arrived in Medical he immediately settled at the side of her bed, arms opened for her to curl into. He shushed her gently, swaying slowly, her montrals tucked beneath his bearded chin, while she sobbed._ _

__Jesse nudged Kix, gesturing at the jedi subtly with his head, “I’ve got the feeling that ‘Grandmaster’ might actually be closer to ‘Grandfather’, am I right?”  
Kix chewed the inside of his cheek in thought, brows wrinkled in contemplation. “I heard General Kenobi tell General Skywalker that Count Dooku was his Master’s Master, so if we look at it in terms of parent and child, then Skywalker is the Commander’s father, and that would make General Kenobi her grandfather. Of course that would also make Dooku her great great grandfather...” he trailed off as the two exchanged glances, shuddering at that horrifying thought._ _

__Jesse snorted, then whispered back “That would explain why I heard the Generals telling the Old Man not to break a hip during one of their fights, and poking fun at his age. I always thought it was a little out of character for them, disrespectful and all that. But if he’s their grandparent, then it would make so much more sense for them to be so mad at him. After all, he didn’t just leave the Order, he left their family too.”_ _

__“You’re right,” Kix nodded, scrubbing a hand over his shaved head, feeling the rise and fall of the patterns clipped into it, “Rex was also telling me about this one time, when Skywalker and Tano ran into Dooku, and how the General went out of his way to keep her away from Dooku, like he didn’t want them to meet or something.”_ _

__“Jedi are strange.”_ _

__“You said it vod.”_ _


End file.
